


Crest

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Struggling With Inner Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss attempts to master summoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crest

~ Crest ~

Weiss concentrates on her sister's instructions as she tries for what feels like the thousandth time to make the summoning glyph _work_.

"Oh, come on!" she shouts in frustration as the crest snaps out of existence without so much as a spider coming out of it.

She attempts to calm herself down by concentrating on her breathing, but ends up nearly hyperventilating.

 _Why does nothing work right when I'm concentrating so hard on making it work?_ she wonders. _Is there such a thing as... concentrating **too** hard?_

Taking her brain out of the equation isn't easy, but she does her best to relax and let instinct take over. This time, there is a ripple from within the glyph and she swears something nearly comes out before her excitement over not failing causes her concentration to break.

So, okay, not a success this time. But, more importantly, not a _total_ failure either.

~end~


End file.
